Stitched
by Johanna-002
Summary: Valentine's Day in Litchfield. Nicky is the sweetest little Butterfinger.


**Title:** Stitched

 **Summary:** Valentine's Day in Litchfield. Nicky is the sweetest little Butterfinger.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own OITNB or any of its characters. They belong to Jenji Kohen, I do however own my writing, please don't steal- Johanna002©

 **Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to Favs**

 _A/N: I really don't need anyone to tell me how lame that summary is. LOL. I know and I don't want to hear it. I hope you all had a wonderful Valentine's Day, whether you celebrated in a traditional way with a significant other, or celebrated like me, with Chick-fil-A, a dog and SVU. Also, I didn't put nearly as much effort into this as I would have liked but then again, words are words, so enjoy!_

" _Chert voz'mi!"_ Red cursed under her breath. Running a hand through her hair, she fought to keep her temper even as her eyes shifted around the small office space for the millionth time. "Damn it!" Sighing, she stepped into the small space and bobbed her head in time to the voice in her head that was recalculating her steps.

Stopping in the doorway, confusion clearly etched into her features, Ms. Claudette cleared her throat. "What on Earth are you doing?"

"Looking for my chef's coat." She leaned back against the desk, crossing her arms over her chest. "Have you seen it? You didn't take it, did you?"

"Why would I take your coat?"

Shrugging, Red had to keep herself from angrily stomping her foot. She repulsed herself with how childish she was being. "I don't know where the hell it went. You and Norma are the only one's who ever come in here." She averted her attention to the back wall, once more mentally attempting to retrace her steps. It had been a week now since the damn thing had gone missing, and she was sure that if she didn't find it soon, she'd lose her fucking mind.

Ms. Claudette rolled her eyes. The woman was ridiculous. How old was she? Late fifties? She had seen four year olds with better manners. During her time, she had taken in hundreds of teenage girls with barks far worse than Red's, the woman was hardly intimidating. "If you kept up with your things, you wouldn't lose them."

"Kept up with my things?" Red repeated, shoulders squaring in challenge. "I am not a child, you don't need to reprimand me. I was simply asking a question." Shifting on the balls of her feet she nodded her head in a silent apology. It would do her no good to get into a pissing match, especially with Claudette. The woman was her equal-she'd have to play nice. "My husband sent it to me. You know how much ass kissing I had to do to get the administration to let me keep it?"

Features softening, Claudette returned the nodding gesture. She took a step back- a peace offering- and promised to help her look for it before they had to start prepping for lunch. Heading back to the main floor of the kitchen, she busied herself with pointless, stationary tasks while Red continued her search.

"I always leave it in here," She mumbled to herself. "I don't see a reason to take it out." Biting her lip painfully, she forced herself to keep from losing her bearings. It was ridiculous to be so upset over such a small little thing, but it was one of the only things she had left that gave her some sense of identity.

"Hey, Ma!" Nicky's cheerful voice sounded off through the cafeteria as she came running into the kitchen, her heavy work boots loudly connecting to the floor as she scuffed them along the tile. "Happy Valentine's Day!" She handed her a fistfull of daiseys.

A smile came to Red's lips and she rolled her eyes lovingly as she took the yellow weeds. "Thank you, Nicky." She held them up for Norma to see who simply shook her head in amusement.

Scoffing, Nicky leaned against the counter. "Hey, it's not like I can get you roses."

"I know, Sweetheart," Focusing her attention on her daughter, Red brought her hand up to softly cup her cheek, she patted it affectionately for good measure, and playfully inhaled the scent of her flowers. "I really do appreciate it. I'm just a little preoccupied."

"What's wrong?"

"She can't find her chef's coat." Claudette informed her lamely. "And she won't quit bitching about it until she does."

Nicky's posture straightened, her hand immediately pulling Red's from her cheek. Lovingly, she gave it a little squeeze and offered a small smile. "I have to be back in electrical in a few, but I'll help you look for it later."

Red nodded, only slightly comforted by her offer. "Thank you," She watched as Nicky turned on her heel, but before she was completely out of sight she called out for her. Holding up the flowers, she asked, "Is this all you came by to give me?"

"No," Nicky smiled and snapped her fingers. "I came to inform you that I have a huge surprise for you, and to tell you to dress up tonight."

"Dress up?" Claudette questioned, the confusion evident.

Red rolled her eyes, "Yes, Nicky, would you like me to wear khaki or khaki?" Waving her hand in dismissal she couldn't help but add, "I don't like surprises."

Nicky chuckled, a light blush coloring her cheeks. "Okay," she admitted, holding her hands up in defense, "Dumb request, but ya know, look good: fresh make up, spikey hair- the whole nine yards." Quickly she kissed her cheek. "You'll like my surprise."

"Surprises landed me in this place!" She studied Nicky intently for a moment. "Nothing good ever started with 'I have a surprise'. What are you up to little lady?"

Nicky rolled her eyes, "Ah, come on,"

"At least give me a hint"

"Nope,"

Red growled in annoyance, "Nicky…" She drew her name out in warning, eyes narrowing slightly.

"You're gonna love it. I promise." Nicky smiled softly at her and winked, turning on her heel to return back to work. "Trust me!" She called over her shoulder.

"Trust is not my strong suit." Red muttered under her breath in irritation.

~RN~RN~RN~

Nicky paced the length of the dorm, hands gripping tightly to the hem of her shirt. She cast a look over and Norma and let out an exaggerated breath. "Are you almost done?" She asked, her voice tight with tension. "How long does it take to stitch three little letters?"

Lifting her head, Norma gestured for her to finish up. She loved the girl to pieces, but would not be subjected to her verbal abuse. If she thought she could do a better job she could finish the damn thing herself.

"I'm sorry," Nicky apologized quickly, coming to stand in front of her. "You know I didn't mean it. I just.. Red's going to kill us if she finds out we took her shit. She's losing her fucking mind."

Norma shook her head, once more offering Nicky to finish the job. She pointed at the girl accusingly and dismissed her with a harsh look.

"Fine," Nicky sighed, admitting defeat. "I took her stuff. I'll be sure to let her know. Don't worry, I won't let her harm a hair on your head." She smiled at the look she received in return and inclined her head, "I won't let her break your pencils either."

Sitting down next to her on the bunk, Nicky crossed her legs and watched. She felt a fluttering in her abdomen and immediately moved her hand to gently rest atop of it, running it back and forth in soothing circles. She could feel Norma watching her out of the corner of her eye and couldn't help but laugh when the older woman yelped, pulling her hand back and to her lips in an attempt to ease the sudden pain.

"That's what you get for watching me instead of paying attention."

Norma rolled her eyes. She moved a hand to Nicky's knee and squeezed it gently. It wasn't often that she spent quality time with the young woman, but she did enjoy her company. She understood Red's attraction toward her, for Nicky was as dramatic and rambunctious as she- they were a perfect match.

"You think she'll like it?" Nicky asked nervously.

Nodding, Norma smiled. She pointed to her heart and then to her head. _She'll love it. I know it._ Holding up her finished product, she chuckled softly at the look of awe on Nicky's features.

Nicky quickly pulled her into a hug. "Thank you," She mumbled against her ear. Sighing, she took the offered gift and clutched it tightly in her hands. Biting her lip, she rocked back and forth as she debated on what to do. "I can't wait," she exclaimed excitedly. "I'm gonna give it to her now."

~RN~RN~RN~

Sitting at one of the tables in the library, Red adjusted uncomfortably in her seat and sighed. Looking up to the clock on the wall she rolled her eyes. She would have to be back in the kitchen soon to prep for lunch and she still hadn't been able to find her coat.

Pennsatucky had told her they hadn't seen it in the laundry room, but that she would keep an eye out for it. Red didn't trust her, but she wasn't up for ruffling through the laundry herself. Closing the book that she had been attempting to read, she rested her head in her hand and sighed tiredly as she closed her eyes.

"Ma,"

Red's shoulders relaxed at the sound of Nicky calling out for her and she groaned slightly as the young woman's hands found their way to her shoulders. Her head hung forward as Nicky's hands began to knead and work out the tight tension of her muscles.

"You should become a masseuse," She mumbled, hissing painfully as Nicky hit a particularly painful spot. "Ow," She shrugged out of her grasp and moved her own hand back to work out the knot, "Or not. That hurt, Nicky."

Nicky chuckled and took a seat next to her. "Sorry,"

Red waved away her apology and propped her chin back up on her hand. "What's up?"

"I've been looking for you everywhere."

"You found me."

"No easy task by the way." Nicky reclined back into her own chair and smiled at her teasingly. "So,"

Shaking her head Red's hand found hers and she squeezed it softly. "So what?" she asked quietly.

"I'm horrible with surprises," Nicky confessed easily. "I can't wait until tonight so I'm going to give it to you now." Reaching for the pillowcase down at her feet, Nicky pulled out a folded piece of paper and thrust it in front of Red dramatically.

"Honey," Red cooed, her tone filled with amusement as she read the front of the homemade card. "I Donut Think I Could Love You More" She traced her hand over the colorful sprinkle donut on the front and couldn't help but fall completely in love with its simplicity. "Nicky…."

"Open it," Nicky insisted, a proud smile beaming on her face.

Doing as she was asked, Red pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and tried to bite back a smile at how much thought and time Nicy had put into her making the card for her. It was completely silly and yet so perfect.

 _Roses are Red_

 _Violets are Blue_

 _We're in Prison_

 _But at least I have you_

 _This is the worst poetry you'll ever read_

 _It's true_

 _Oh, P.S-I Love you_

"Thank you Nicky," She laughed gently and turned her attention back to the young woman, quickly kissing her cheek.

"There's more," Nicky said teasingly. Reaching into the pillow case, she tried to contain her laughter, as Red's eyes widened in disbelief at the amount of chocolate she was depositing onto the table. "What is Valentine's Day without candy?"

"Nicky.. what am I gonna do with all of this?" She asked. "Thank you honey, really, this is very sweet of you, but it's too much."

"For you?" Nicky questioned sincerely, "Never. You do everything for me, Ma. Let me have this would ya?" She smiled softly and sighed, offering her the pillow case, "I hope you like it."

Reaching into the pillow case, Red pulled out the last item and gasped. "Nicky!" immediately, her hand came down and she roughly swatted the woman's leg. "You stole my coat?" She rolled her eyes. "Re-gifting me my own clothes isn't a gift, I hope you know that."

Laughing gently, Nicky tugged on the fabric. "Look at the front of it," She took it from Red's hands and gently laid it out. Her attention focused on her mother's features and she smiled proudly at the look that flashed in her eyes.

 _Red_

Seeing her name stitched above the left breast pocket, Red felt her very breath leave her. "Oh, Nicky," she gasped softly, "How did you? Who?" She was at a loss for words and she traced her fingers gently over the red embroidery that lined the top and bottom side pockets.

"Do you like it?"

"Like it?" She asked, with a shake of her head. "Nicky, I love it!"

Smiling Nicky nodded. "I'm glad, Norma did a good job." She felt Red pull her into a tight hug and she chuckled gently against her ear, wrapping her own arms around her and squeezing her tightly in return. "Happy Valentine's Day, Ma."


End file.
